


A Perfect Storm

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Early season 2<br/>Originally posted on livejournal in 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Early season 2  
> Originally posted on livejournal in 2008

_“And now you’re trembling on a rocky ledge, staring down into a heartless sea.”_ _©Peart,Lee,Lifeson_

 

      There are moments when the only thing Justin wants to do is curl up tightly into a ball and pretend the world doesn’t exist, pretend _he_ doesn’t exist, because it all gets to be too much sometimes.

      The doctors had told him to expect mood swings and erratic emotions. However, he wasn’t prepared for the occasional overwhelming feeling of despair that would sweep over him like plummeting waves, making him feel as if he were drowning, making him feel as if he would never see sunlight again.

      The attacks scared the hell out of him, and he was very careful to take the meds as instructed when he felt an episode approaching. Although he knew their function was to minimize and not to mend, he still worried, wondering if _this_ time they wouldn’t do their job, wouldn’t be able to pull him out from under and make him want to live.

      Those ripples of concern inevitably undulated into more ominous swells, scattered and fractured white caps whose only job was to reinforce the sadness and hopelessness swirling around the recesses of his mind.

      No matter how hard he tried to distract himself with other thoughts or tasks, it never worked. The current was too powerful, the undertow of anger and anguish relentlessly battering whatever emotional reserves he had left. The vortex would continue to churn until he lost the battle, lost his will, and surrendered.

_...and then you come to me. You calm the raging waters with your words, soothe the restless swells with your touch and I’m drowning again... into the light this time, not the dark. You’re rescuing me once more, as you’ve done so many times in the past. You breathe life into me with your kiss and you fill me with your body, willing me to hold on and not give up. I hang on fast as your spirit grabs me fiercely, pulling me up and out of the violent whirlpool of emotion, both of us rising to the surface together. I gasp for air and realize I’m grateful to be alive...because of you. You, Brian Kinney, are my perfect storm._


End file.
